Until You
by Guardian of Jupiter
Summary: Nemesis from past is haunting Nephrite.
1. until1

Until You 

Lita quickly closed her files and securely kept it inside the drawer. It nearly 6 p.m. and Lita was barely suppressed her excitement of going home. Today, after two weeks without his smiles, his gentle words, his touches and his kisses, Nephrite had come home from New York. She had missed him so much that she barely knew what had happened during two weeks without him. All she could think of was the day he would come back. Waiting him was her most tormenting moment. Sweet tormenting moments. Lita almost cursed in frustration when her intercom buzzed annoyingly. She had to meet Nephrite by 6.30 p.m. and now her uncle was summoning her. Impatiently, she knocked her uncle's office door and heard his curt answer. 

"Yes, uncle? 


	2. until2

Until You 2 

"i've been waiting for this moment for a long time," he whispered softly. His icy blue eyes never left the crystal ball, observing the whole scene with jealousy and hatred. "Think you are safe?"An evil smile curved up as he dismissed the image. Think twice." 

He had spent most of his time improving his battle skills. His defeat a long time ago had made him cruel, hard and determined to bring back his shattered dignity. This time he wasn't going to be the loser as he had been. This time his adversary shall bow at his power. This time he will take whatever that had been taken from him. And nothing was going to stop him. He chuckled softly as he carefully made his first move. 

"I've been suffering for a long time. So long that I don't even remember when it starts. 


	3. until3

Until You 3 

The young doctor in front of her let out a remorse sigh as he scanned the report file in his hands. A minute later he looked up and saw Lita sat nervously and then looked back the report file. Lita nearly screamed in frustration when she saw the doctor leisurely read the file and as he slowly closed the file, he looked at her in rather odd way. "Well, I hope you calm down when you hear what I'm going to say, Miss Kino." 

"Do I have a migraine?" Lita asked quickly. An uneasiness feeling tightened her mind. 

"Well, no…" his voice trailed down in hesitation. 

"It's not migraine?" Lita frowned. The doctor's expression was so sorrow and helpless. _What could be worse than a migraine? _

The doctor uneasily leaned forward. "I'm afraid you're suffering a brain tumor." His words roared her ears and mind. The truth pierced her heart painfully and hit her hard. _That's impossible! _Lita screamed silently. _It had to be! _Lita chanted. _I'm not having any brain tumor. That's…that's ridiculous! _

"Miss Kino?" the doctor said softly at the surprised…shocked looking woman in front of him. "You okay?" 

Lita couldn't breath. The truth was choking her and squeezing her heart. She knew if she didn't take any oxygen right now, she'd be suffocated and died immediately rather than died in a few month of her tumor. Her icy hands fiercely grabbed at each other as she tried to compose herself back. 

Then, she realized that her eyes were tightly closed and her lungs were on fire. Taking a deep breath, the emerald eyes reappeared and stared expectedly at him. "Is it serious?" 

"Not very serious, fortunately. But if we performed any surgery, the risk is still high. It's the brain that we operate, though," the doctor tried to sound smooth but the look at the flustered and frustrated young lady in front of him made him felt _guilty_ at some way. 

Lita was lost. She couldn't think anything right now. She wanted to get away from this place. She wanted to think thoroughly. She wanted lay down and wished this were all a bad dream. She wanted to die. A sob almost escaped from her throat and Lita knew that she would break down in front of this doctor…this stranger if she didn't get away. "I've…I've got to go," a small voice come out from her tightened throat and Lita immediately stood up and ran out from the room and the building. 

_I'm afraid you are suffering from brain tumor_ the doctor's voice echoed through her brain. _Brain tumor…_ Lita ran faster. _Brain tumor…_ She was breathless and collapsed and leaned against the tree in the park. _If we performed the surgery, the risk is still high. _A tear strolled down her pale cheek. _It's the brain that we operate, though. _Bitter laugh escape through her sorrow. How easy he made it sound! 

Away from people, Lita buried her face between her hands on her drawn up knees and cried herself out. At this moment, she never needed anything more than she needed Nephrite. _Nephrite…_ Lita closed her eyes painfully. _How am I going to tell him? I couldn't bear to hurt him anymore. _Looking up to the sky, Lita silently begged. _Oh, mother. What am I to do…? _

* * * * * * 

Nephrite almost slammed down the receiver in frustration. This is the fifth time he tried to call Lita and she never picked up. Obviously she was not at home but he really wanted to know what the result said. 

"Jadeite, can you take my place? I've to go," Nephrite said as he snatched his coat and quickly wore it. 

Jadeite sat up. "You want to go somewhere?" 

"Yes and it's urgent," Nephrite said as he tied his long hair. 

"Something to do with all the phone callings?" 

"Something like that," Nephrite answered and closed the door behind him, leaving Jadeite muttered something about irresponsible and irrational. 

Inside his shiny black Porsche, Nephrite tried to slow down but whenever it came to Lita nothing else mattered. Lita was everything and he knew that he was willing to sacrifice everything that he had for her. 

Impatiently, he rang the doorbell. Somehow, he knew that she was here. "Lita! Are you in there?" Silence. "I know you are, so stop hiding." Silent again. "Lita, this damn door won't keep me outside, and you know it." Nephrite looked around, getting ready to teleport. 

At that remark, Lita slowly unlocked the door. "What the hell took you so long to open the door?" he demanded. 

"I was sleeping," Lita lied. The truth was, she was in pain. The headache was getting worse and the pain that had just passed her nearly made her faint. It took her a few minutes to regain her color so that Nephrite won't know. 

"You obviously are," his feature softened as he affectionately ran his fingers through her thick tangled hair, savoring the softness of her hair. Lita smiled lovingly at him. 

"Why don't you sit down," Lita helped him out from his coat. "I'll fix you something to drink." 

"That's be nice." 

Lita walked into her kitchen. She had never felt so miserable in her life or so guilty. She didn't want to keep her illness as a secret from Nephrite and yet she couldn't find the courage to tell him. All she wanted was his support and she knew he could make it all a lot better with his touches and words. But her voice stuck in her throat every time she tried to tell him. 

"What brings you here?" Lita asked as she put down their drinks. 

"I was calling you, about your medical check-up result but you never answer my calls, so I came over. What's the verdict?" 

"I…The doctor said that I worked too much and…and I need some rest," her lips quivered as they blurted out lies. She just couldn't tell him. 

"You sure? You looked abnormally pale." His expression was concern as he reached out to smooth out her disarrayed hair from his cheeks. His action brought fresh tears to her eyes, knowing that she would do anything to make him happy. Impulsively, she touched softly his hard jaws and moved up to savor the softer part of his face-his cheek. 

"I'm sure," she tried to sound convince without spilling any tears. To Nephrite, even though Lita looked pale with her wild wavy mahogany hair framing her small and fragile face, she looked breathtakingly appealing. 

"You are so beautiful…" He whispered softly and lowered his head to taste her. She taste heavenly and sweet and he deepened his kiss, trying to tell her how much she meant to him. 

"I love you, Lita," he moved his hands, one to her waist and one to her cheek, pulling her closer to him. "I'll never stop loving you," he ran his lips upward and kissed softly her temple. "We'll live forever and I swear I'll make you happy for the rest of our live." His lips lingered at her temple deliciously and Lita closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. _No! I'll never live forever. I'm going to die! _A tear managed to escape from her tightly closed eyelids. As Nephrite kissed her temple, he tasted salty water. Instantly, Nephrite pulled and saw Lita was crying. 

"What's wrong?" Nephrite frowned. Lita shook her head. "Nothing…I…" Lita had never felt this weak, especially when he captured her with those incredible blue eyes and she had never felt so needed. She wanted him to hold her, to soothe her pains away and to help her getting through all this. "Just hold me," she begged. "Please don't ask, just hold me." 

His arms comfortably around her and Lita buried her face in his neck, crying all her fears and problems. _What's wrong, Lita? _Nephrite silently asked, tightening his embrace. _Why don't you tell me? _

* * * * * * 


	4. until4

Until 4 

The man silently wondered around the dark place impatiently. He had spent so much time hiding in the dark and now, he was sure that he was ready to face his old enemy. "I'm ready for you," he whispered promisingly. "I hope you do too." 

* * * * * * 

Lita awoke with a start when her communication watch beeped. Sleeping in Nephrite's embrace was so comfortable that she almost didn't want to wake up. She reached out for the watch and answered it. 

"Yeah?" 

"Lita! Rei is under attack! Come to the abandoned park right now," Serena's high pitch voice awoke the still sleeping Nephrite. 

"What's that all about?" asked Nephrite. 

"Rei's in trouble," explained Lita as she stood up and pulled him. "We're coming Serena." 

"We?" echoed Serena. 

"Uh…well," Lita stammered as she blushed. "What was Rei doing in that old park, by the way?" Lita changed the topic. 

"You know," Serena smirked. "Rei and Jadeite. What else?" 

Lita smiled knowingly. "We'll be there." 

"Come on, Jupiter." Nephrite pulled her closed to teleport to the abandoned park. 

* * * * * * 

When they arrived, the guardians were already in the battle. It would be easier if the enemy was only one but this time the attackers were more than one-there were four. Sailor Jupiter and General Nephrite quickly joined the battle to help their friends. 

Sailor Venus was busy fighting the greenish dragon like monster that she wasn't aware of the other monster that managed to escape from General Kunzite watchful eyes. As the monster raised its sword, Sailor Jupiter arrived at the perfect time to launch her attack. 

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" 

A bolt of lightning shot like a comet from the cloudy sky towards the monster. It slipped its sword as it felt the current flowed through its body. General Nephrite took it as an opportunity to strike and he swayed his sword to slay its throat from behind. The monster spurted the green and acid like blood from its mouth and wound before he fell down and turned into dust. 

"Thanks," Venus stared at the horror when she realized the close call. 

"Oh, don't mention it," Jupiter said modestly. 

"Well, excuse me, milady," Nephrite interrupted. "As far as I recall, it is me who killed it," he teased her. 

"With the great help from my supreme power," she reminded him playfully. 

Venus left the couple alone as she off to help her general. Even though he looked fine without her help, Venus couldn't help from being worried and she watched him, waiting for anything to help him. Kunzite was in his full concentration and he was in control of the fight. At that time the monster that was fighting Zoisite and Mercury let out an attack and Mercury ducked and the attack flew through her. That was when a beam of light came out from no where and hit Kunzite from behind and it took him by surprised that he dropped his sword. 

"Kunzite!" Venus let out a warning shout when she saw the monster was about to make another attack. She knew that Kunzite was still in surprise, so she performed an attack to save her beloved. 

"Venus Shower Beam!" she shouted and a shower of golden lights flew right to the monster, stalling it from making an attack. 

"Venus Love Me Chain!" she let out another attack and the attack killed the monster. 

As Kunzite watched the monster turned into dust, anger flowed through his mind. He was furious at Venus' attack because it unintentionally shamed him. It was as if Venus thought he couldn't face the monster alone. He, the leader of the entire general, couldn't fight that slime ball alone. 

"Nice attack, Venus," he said coolly. Venus looked at him in confusion when she heard the sarcastic tone. She had just saved him! _What's wrong with him? Well, I'm not going ask why he is acting like that. _

"A thank would be appropriate," she said with matching coolness. 

His silver gray eyes narrowed at her dangerously. "Whatever," he said, sheathing his sword and turned around. Venus watched him with disbelief at his attitude. _I just don't understand men, especially him! _

"That's was the close one," Mercury said when she succeeded avoiding the attack. 

"Yeah, but it hit Kunzite," Zoisite said dryly. "And he's gonna get me bad this time." 

"What are we going to do with this monster," Mercury wiped sweat off her forehead. Zoisite moved closer to Mercury and whispered to her ear. "You used your foggy power and tell where's the monster's exact location, then I slay the monster." 

"Don't you think it might effect the other battle?" Mercury raised her eyebrow. 

"Take a look around and tell me if there any battle left to fight?" Zoisite said dryly. Mercury looked around and she saw Mars and Jadeite struggled together and smiled triumphantly. "There's Mars and Jadeite." 

"And they're so far from us to be effected by the fog," Zoisite said back. Mercury sighed. _Typical Zoisite. _Mercury rolled her eyes. _Always had something to say back. _She quickly perform the fog and immediately a bifocal appeared and an image of the monster in a mist of thick fog become visible. "Got it!" Mercury shouted at the man beside her. "On your left, about seven to eight feet and it's moving toward you." 

Zoisite unsheathed his sword and prepared to slay the monster. "Tell me when it's getting very near!" 

The monstrous figure moved fast toward the other familiar figure and they were getting so near. "Zoisite! Now!" 

Putting his trust fully in hers, Zoisite closed his eyes tightly and with all his might, he swung his sword, splitting the monster into two. Its green and sticky blood spurted to his face and body. "Ugh, man! It's gross!" Zoisite groaned as he wiped out the green ooze off his face unsuccessfully. 

Mercury looked at her boyfriend with her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in disbelief. When their eyes met, it took several seconds before they both dissolved in laughter. Quickly Mercury ran toward him and stroked his cheek softly. "Not only you look very stink but you smell stink too," she teased him. 

"Oh, yeah?" he said challengingly. "Let see if you still smell the way you are." At first Mercury was confused then when she saw the twinkling in his eyes. "Now…Zoisite…" Mercury said laughingly at him as she took a cautious step backward. "Don't you dare…" 

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. The ooze splattered all over their body. "Ugh, gross!" they both said in unison. 

Meanwhile, Mars and Jadeite were still fighting the last monster. "I should never ever follow you to this old and creepy place," Mars glared at him as she released her fire beam toward the monster. 

The monster expertly dodged the attack and at the same time let out an attack to Jadeite. "Well, you said you wanted to be alone!" Jadeite glared back at her and he evaded the slimy looking tentacle that nearly touched him. 

"I said private! I can hardly see you without reporters swarming around you!" Mars snapped back carelessly, unaware of the monster that had targeted her as its victim. As she continuously glared at Jadeite, the monster had lurched to capture her within its long tentacles. 

Jadeite saw this. Tightening his grips on his sword, he rushed near Mars and cut off all those tentacle that had threatened his love. "Well, this is private!" The monster let out a howl of pain and Jadeite ended its misery with a quick slash. 

Mars choked back her breath in horror, realizing how careless she had been. Jadeite sheathed his sword and walked slowly toward Mars. "Are you okay?" he said concernedly. 

"Yeah," she sighed out. "I'm fine." 

"That was very reckless, Mars," Jadeite furrowed his brows in worried. "Don't do that again." 

"I don't know happened. I've never been careless before." Mars massaged her forehead. 

Jadeite broke out into a boyish grin. "Well, I've always have this kind of effect to girls, so I wasn't really surprised." Jadeite laughed when he heard Mars groaned. 

* * * * * * 

"So, who do you think sent those monster?" Darien began their meeting. 

"Whoever she or he is, he or she must be really angry with us because on his first encounter, he'd already sent four monsters to attack us," Serena exclaimed. 

"Yeah, no one had ever done that to us before," Mina agreed. She and Kunzite are still no talking and Mina intended to talk to him. 

"Well, at least we know we have new enemy. It gives us a reason to be observant and careful." Nephrite said. 

"I wonder if he or she was someone from our past," Ami said thoughtfully. "Most of our adversaries were from our past, seeking for revenge." 

"I don't why, but I've got this feeling that he or she is someone from our past," Rei replied. "Why did you say that?" Ami asked her. "When we fought them, I could almost feel the anger in his or her monsters power and attacks." Rei bit her lips. "And hatred." 

"So, I guess this is not a good sign?" Serena asked. 

"What do you think, Serena?" Rei asked sarcastically. "Do you think it is a good sign?" 

Serena knew that Rei was mocking at her and she secretly stuck out her tongue. Lita saw this and she rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

"Well, just be careful." Kunzite said as he stood up, telling them the meeting is over. 

* * * * * * 


	5. until5

Until You 5 

Lita hastily took her pills that she had just gotten from the doctor. The pills, the doctor had explained, were to reduce the pain from the tumor. The truth was that the more she went to the hospital for medical treatment, the scarier she'd become of the disease. Sometimes, she couldn 


	6. until6

Until You 6 

Jadeite looked back at through the rear mirror and his frown went deeper when he realized that they had been surrounded. 


	7. until7

Until You 

Tonight celebration wasn 


	8. until8

Until You 8 

A shadow lengthened as the door of Lita's bedroom opened soundlessly. A hooded figure walked into her room and a pair of cold eyes watched Lita's sleeping figure. As he walked nearer to Lita's bed, his powerful figure became obvious and he stopped at the edge of her bed. He looked down at the sleeping woman in front of him and his eyes were surprisingly soft at the mere sight of her. 

You're never chance a bit, Jupiter, 


	9. until9

Until You 9 

The atmosphere was grim and still as Kunzite's eyes narrowed, looking at Nephrite. Nephrite looked back defiantly into Kunzite's silver-gray eyes. Kunzite's mind was whirling and twisting with dozens of unanswered question. Obviously something serious had happened between Nephrite and Ian after he and the other guardians excluding Jupiter had burned to death. He wanted to know what and he would be damned if he let Nephrite hid those things from him. 

"Well, are you going to stare at me forever?" Nephrite said gravely, after taking off his coat and threw it to an armchair that situated closed to him. Kunzite said nothing and he waited until Nephrite took a seat and he sat across him. 

"I want to know what had really happened between you and Ian in our past life." Kunzite began. "I saw the hatred in you eyes and the anger that tightened your jaw and I realized that something had ran deep between you and Ian. A vengeance. Though I don't whether you wanted that revenge or Ian." There was an unmistakable authority in Kunzite's leader tone. Nephrite grew tense because he knew that it would be useless to ignore this tone. He had been trained as one of Prince Endymion-in past life and this life-and ignoring his leader's order, even if it meant sacrificing his life, was completely forbidden. 

"I'd rather not talking nor hear that bastard's name," Nephrite bit out. Kunzite's eyes narrowed. He was right. Nephrite had never shown so much hatred that if Kunzite didn't know him for more than two milleniums, he would wisely keep quiet. But, he also knew that he could never let Nephrite hide those things because he feared the safety of their prince would be jeopardized. 

"Then, I ordered you to tell me, in the name of Earth," Kunzite hated when he had to say that. Nephrite was his friends and when he had to say that, it made his felt so formal and so selfishly cold but Nephrite was so damn stubborn with an unyielding pride. Kunzite's words instantly made Nephrite's blue eyes hardened into shards of ice and Kunzite fought back the urge to stand up and let out another cold order. Instead, Kunzite stared back defiantly. 

Nephrite tore the ominous look and leaned his head back against the sofa. Slowly, he let out a tired and long sigh, as if he was sick of everything. "Remember when you was being burned to death?" 

Kunzite was relieved that Nephrite seemed willing to tell him. He could never forget the feeling of fire burned his skin as he covered Venus. "I can see that you do remember it." Nephrite's remarks brought Kunzite back to reality. 

"No one can forget the scene of fire leaping all around you with the sound of your precious beloved cried with pain," Kunzite said bluntly. Nephrite just shrugged and continued his story. 

"Well, I followed your order to get to the Queen Serenity and guarded her safety. But, when Jupiter and I arrived, Queen Metallia was already there together with Ian." Nephrite's eyes darkened when he mentioned that name but he continued his story anyway. He told his leader every detail that he recalled clearly, every detail that had made his hatred to Ian undeniably strong until today – the deceive way Ian had killed him. 

"So you know why I can't abide the look of Ian. I despise him-" Nephrite's voice turned chill and cold that Kunzite couldn't even recognize the man in front of him. "I loathe him more than you can ever imagine…" Nephrite stood up, never taking off his ominous stare from Kunzite. "And if I ever saw him again, I swear I'll make him regret that he ever touch Jupiter!" With that, Nephrite snatched his coat and slammed the thick door behind him, leaving Kunzite stunned. 

"God…" Kunzite breathed. 

* * * * * * 

Lita sat in front of oval mirror that was hanging in her bedroom. She slowly touched her full lips, remembering the vicious way Ian had kissed her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget that scene and that made her more and more guilty. She knew that she had promised to trust Nephrite wholehearted but she also was aware how deep his hatred to Ian. By telling Nephrite that incident, she knew that would drive Nephrite wild with rage and she didn't plan to see how frightening that side of Nephrite. 

Slowly summoning her Emerald Crystal, Lita watched the green stone shone brilliantly. Somehow, instead of being afraid of its power to destroy, she felt comforted each time she hold the precious gem closed to her heart, as if her mother, Queen Clara, was there to support her. Lita wished that she could just make Ian stood in front of her and she released the power of destruction that Emerald Crystal possessed to kill Ian. She couldn't. Lita knew that how dangerous it could be to use Emerald Crystal's power without enough practice. She didn't want Earth to end up like Jupiter Planet. 

Guilty continued to gnaw her heart. She had kept the news of her illness and he had found in a worst way; Ian told him. She didn't want Ian to tell Nephrite about the kiss in the most heart wrenching way. Telling him face to face was the only way to spare Nephrite's heart and dignity. The fear of his rage was something she had to push aside. She loved Nephrite so much to hurt his feeling again. 

Walking away from the mirror, Lita sighed. Life was getting too complicated for her to cope what was happening. First, her life was turning upside down with her uncertain feeling to Nephrite at that time. Then the appearance of her former master had shook her world beyond belief. Now Ian and that brain tumor came to destroy her almost perfect life. 

"Damn you, Ian…" Lita whispered brokenly. "Why can't you leave Nephrite and me alone? Why must you appear?" 

* * * * * * 

The night air was cold as Nephrite waited for Lita because she had asked him to. He easily agreed because he hadn't the chance to spend the time with Lita and he was actually looking forward to meet her. Suddenly, he heard the rustling sound behind him and there she was, looking so elegant with her snow-colored satin dress that hung below her knee that made Nephrite wondered how could Lita born as a slave when she looked as elegant and aloof as princess. 

"Hi." Lita's said softly as a smile decorated her exquisite face. Nephrite could spend hours just look at her genteel feature. 

"Hey," Nephrite wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist, feeling, memorizing her every elegant curve. Lita tipped her head up, watching lovingly his handsome face, suddenly longing to be kissed thoroughly by him. 

As if he could read her mind, Nephrite lowered his head to feel the softness of her flesh. He lost his control when her lips softened beneath his gentle assault and her hands ran upward from his hard chest, to his neck and held them firmly at his jaw, encouraging him. Both them were lost in their own universe where nothing else matters, where there was no such person such as Ian, where there was no such illness such as brain tumor. There were only Nephrite and Lita and they were holding each other as if no things in this universe could tear them apart. 

It seemed an eternity when Nephrite finally allowed himself to release Lita's lips. Her breath was ragged, her lips flushed, her cheeks glowed and her eyes was closed as her head leaned at the hollow of his neck. "I miss you." The whisper was so seductive that Nephrite carefully kept his desire in check but failed. He never wanted a woman more than he wanted Lita and he wanted to kiss her all night long until he forget the existent of Ian or her illness. He wanted to absorb her sweetness and love until he ached for it. 

"Is that so?" Nephrite traced the hollow of her ear as he murmured the words. Lita shivered slightly as his hot breath touched her sensitive ear and she held him closer. "Have you missed that much?" Nephrite persuaded gently as he continued his task to make her feel the desire that he was feeling right now. 

"More than you could ever feel for me." 

Her words were like magic to him. He kissed her gently and tenderly, then her sweet ardor drove him out of control and he began to kiss her fiercely. He had never felt like this whenever he kissed a woman. He felt so complete and happy and also scared that he would lose her. 

Lita was absolutely dazed with his powerful need for her. She was floating and drowning in the waves of desire and love. As his love surrounding her and she was lost in his world, a scene where Ian kissed her and the way she willingly accept his kisses suddenly sprang into her mind. Lita abruptly pushed herself away from Nephrite and felt too guilty to even looked at him. 

"Lita?" A question. Not yet an accusation but enough to make her stiff and moved backward. "What's wrong?" 

Lita looked at his face; her heart ached painfully as guilt and love hammered. Her mouth moved slowly but the words kept hovering and never are spoken. She loved him but instead of making him happy, she kept hurting him and her love grew unstoppably because he never hated her for the things that she had done. "I'm sorry…" Her voices were very sorrowful and anguish which brought Nephrite's brows close in confusion. No knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around Lita, trying to comfort her. 

His loving gesture made Lita guiltier that she violently pushed him away. "Don't touch me! I'm not worth for your touching!" Lita was very close to tears that she had turned away to hide how her words hurt her. _Touch me, please… Forget what I'm saying and just touch me. _Her heart cried out and silently begged despite what her mouth said. 

"What in the world are you talking about?" Nephrite grasped Lita's arms, shaking her. Lita's head snapped to meet his searching gaze. "I…I have to say something," Lita said softly. 

"What?" Nephrite's curiosity rose. 

"I…I told you about last night incident, remember?" Lita spoke hastily. "The one where Ian…" 

"I remember it!" Nephrite snapped. Inside his heart was twisting in agony because he knew whatever happened last was more than a visit. He didn't want to know. 

"He grabbed my shoulders and he…he kissed me." Her confession was no more than a whisper. "But…that's…that's not what make me feel guilty…" 

Nephrite turned his back from Lita, not knowing whether he was angry with Lita or Ian. "Let's me guess," he said acidly. "You let him kiss you." There was an accusation. The thing that Lita had been feared of ever since she had made the decision to confess. 

"I…I don't what come over me…It happened so fast…" Lita didn't aware that she was begging him. Begging him to understand; at least to listen to her but Nephrite was so still and reluctant to face her back. 

He was fighting her, trying to shut her out. She didn't blame him. It was all her fault. She used to be angry and unbearably jealous when Nephrite had a relationship with Vanessa that she was accusing him with every foul name that she had ever learn for the past two decades of her life. Now, she knew that Nephrite's anger was deeper than the jealousy she had felt because she was kissing with Ian. His very worst enemy. The one that was responsible for the destruction of two kingdoms, the one that was responsible for his cheat death and the one that had separated both of them in first place. 

Lita was beginning to wonder whether she was making a mistake when she decided to be completely honest with him. He asked her to trust him with all her heart and she had trusted him to be considerably reasonable when she confessed. But no matter how hard she told herself that the whole things wasn't entirely her fault, but she knew that even she would be furious. She was willingly kissed Nephrite worst enemy, Ian. Nephrite must have no pride at all if he wasn't angry and unfortunately Nephrite had a great deal of pride. 

"I…I wanted to be…to be honest with you," Lita tried again, hoping to get some reaction from him and she succeeded. 

Nephrite whirled around, his long wavy brown hair that he had tied neatly was now loosened and the angry wind blew his hair. His blue eyes were icy and hard as ever that Lita unconsciously stepped backward in fear and bewildered. Never in her life had she saw that kind of hatred. This wasn't loving and teasing Nephrite she knew. "Honest?!" Nephrite hissed. "What does honesty means to you, Lita?! Does kissing that bastard mean honest?!" 

"What do you expect?!" Lita burst out. Her voice was shaking with fury and fear. "What would you do, when someone that was responsible for your past life's destruction, appeared suddenly, telling you with such a determine that he'll never let you go and kissed you?!" Nephrite's eyes were softened a little but Lita was too angry and too upset to notice the change in his eyes. 

"What do you expect?!" Lita brushed furiously the tears that finally dampened her cheeks. "You just woke up and there was he, looking you with the same icy eyes when you last saw him for almost milleniums?!" 

"Lita…come here." Nephrite whispered softly. His heart was softened by the courage that she was unaware had spoken. The sweetness and bravado she had shown to confront him humbled him. She was right. 

"I'm not finish, damn it" Lita cried, no longer caring to brush away the tear that had fall unstoppably. "Go damn it! Go ahead and accuse me about my stupidity on honesty!" 

Nephrite moved and crushed Lita to his chest. Her cries tore his heart. "Stop it, Lita!" 

Lita knew that she had won, but she was afraid to stop. "Please…" Lita said brokenly. "You said I can trust you…tell you everything…confide in you…" 

"I'm wrong, please stop darling." Nephrite tightened his embrace, his heart was soared in pride by her courage to face everything. 

"You…you were so scary that I don't even know you anymore…" Lita couldn't stop the tears, couldn't stop the sobbing, couldn't stop loving him. 

"I'll never do that again…Please darling, don't cry anymore." 

Lita slowly raised her tear-streaked face, her wet emerald eyes searched his remorse ones. "You…you won't?" Nephrite shook his head, admiring how beautiful she look with all the tears on her face. 

"I'll never make you cry and scare again…" He whispered against her lips, desperate to take away the pain he had caused by his lips. Her response came as instant as he touched her lips. Again, Nephrite felt humble by her sweetness and how easy she was to forgive him. 

* * * * * * 

"Damn it! Damn you to hell, Nephrite!" raged Ian. He had tried to separate both of them in a gentle way, but the bond between them was too strong. He didn't want to hurt Lita unnecessarily. 

Now, he had to change his tactic. In order to make Jupiter his, he had to do anything by anyway. Even it means to make Lita suffered in head… 

* * * * * * 

Finally…Finish another chapter… 


	10. until10

Until You 

Lita walked in nervously to the doctor's room, anxious about her current health. She was kind of confused about her brain tumor. Before Ian showed up, the pain penetrated her head endlessly and unbearably. But when Ian had came, the pain had mysteriously disappeared and last night her head was throbbing slightly as if the pain wanted to attack her but it was reluctant. 

Lita shook her head. She almost laughed out loud at her ridiculous thought. Her brain tumor was effecting her brain that she was thinking crazily. 

The doctor looked at her pale face and nodded his head indicating that she can sit in front of him. The file in front of him was flipped tentatively and he kept peering at Lita as if comparing the information that he held in his hand with the woman in front of him. 

"I think you know that your illness had grown worse." He watched her beautiful transform into painful expression. 

Lita impulsively put her fingers on her temple, unable to believe that there was a tumor growing inside her head. "How long…" the words seemed to choke her throat. The question of how much time left for her seemed too unreal and scary. There are so much plans that she had lain in front of her and now everything was impossible to achieve. 

"I'm not sure. Six months…a year top," he said calmly and unemotionally. Lita wanted to strangle the doctor alive. 

"What do you suggest me to do?" 

"An operation would be an answer but the chances are low." 

"You want to split open my head and prodded my brain but you know that I probably die from that?" Lita felt her blood risen and her head started to pound from the anger. 

"But in my opinion that it will be better way than just wait for death," he argued in a professional way. He observed Lita's flushing face, knowing that if she didn't calm down now, her anger would hurt her head. 

"Do you have someone that I can talk to, so that he or she can influence you to go through the operation?" The doctor asked impatiently when Lita refused to speak any further. He watched Lita biting her lower lips as if she was thinking. 

Lita didn't want to go through anything. She knew that any cancer will ended with death and the thought of leaving Nephrite too early while she was given time to spent her precious time with him. If she told that cold doctor that she had a lot of friends that cared for her more than anything else did, he would surely tell them and within a day, they would have her convince to go through the operation. She didn't want that to happen. 

"No, I don't." The doctor noted the finality in her voice, exasperated and reluctantly admired for her stubbornness. 

"Miss Kino, look…" 

"No, you look, doctor. This is my brain that you're talking about! This-" Lita pointed to her temple as she rose from her chair. "-Is my head that you are trying to prod. When I said I don't want an operation, I DO NOT want an operation." Lita turned her heels and closed the door behind her. 

"Stubborn woman," he muttered under his breath before summoning another patient. 

* * * * * * 

Serena absently toying and twisting with her engagement ring. Lately, after their encounter with the generals, things happened around them. Not that Serena wasn't used to have things happened around her but the things that happened around them weren't this constant as if meeting the generals was a curse. _Curse!?_ Serena gave herself a hard shake. Stop being ridiculous, Serena! 

"Why are you shaking your head? Having a headache, like Lita?" Darien teased his fiancé as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss at the corner at her lips. Serena looked at him smiling. She too noticed that lately Lita had being seeing the doctor too much. 

"I noticed that too. Do you think she's hiding something from us again?" 

Darien sat beside Serena and pulled her closer to him. As if, sensing his need to be near her, she put her head at the soft spot on his neck, inhaling the fresh cologne he used. "I doubt that, sweetheart." 

"How can you be sure?" Serena challenged. 

"I think the Planet Jupiter incident had taught her a lesson." 

"I hope so…" 

* * * * * * 

Ian looked at the crystal ball that showed an image of Lita ran along the street. His icy blue followed every movement Lita made. 

For two milleniums, he had loved this woman. From the first day she had ever raised that glorious emerald eyes for him to see and admired, he vowed to do anything to make Jupiter his. 

Perhaps if Jupiter fall for other man than Nephrite, he wouldn't be so damn angry. Perhaps if it were not Nephrite that had challenged him over Jupiter, he wouldn't be so damn determined to have Jupiter. Maybe…maybe he loved Jupiter because that was Nephrite wanted. He was thirsty for his revenge for Nephrite instead love for Jupiter…STOP IT! 

Ian furiously paced. He came back life because of his love for Jupiter and not because of Nephrite. He didn't give a damn about Nephrite and if he tried to stop him from getting what he wanted, he would be gladly to kill that bastard! His thirst for revenge was unquenchable. Who wouldn't? Nephrite had always been his challenger past life and this life. 

Silently he sat on the chair, thinking and contemplating his plan. In his eyes he saw his planning and scheme as a way to claim what was supposed to be his in his past life, Jupiter and the vengeance. _Believe me, Jupiter. This time I will not fail…_

* * * * * * 

"I think that cream gown is perfect for your wedding, Serena," Mina pointed at a picture of a flowing and rich wedding gown in a catalog. Ami and Rei peered at that the picture that Mina had pointed out. Instantly critics and approvals came out of their mouth. Five of them were sitting on Serena's living room, discussing which gown fit to Serena. The catalogs and wedding brochures scattered on the floor and tables and it seemed that all of them were having fun in choosing and commenting each gown. 

"How about this one?" Lita hold up the catalog that showed a simple velvet gown in soft spruce-color. It was simple but the luxurious pearls and jades chains that hung elegantly at the hips and shoulders made it fit like a queen. 

"If you wore that dress, it shows what a materialistic bride you are," Serena giggled. Lita looked back at the picture and reluctantly agreed at what Serena had said. Still, it looked beautiful! 

They continued arguing over the gowns and after three hours of endless discussion; Lita started to feel the slight pounding in her head. At first, she ignored the warning and continued talking and laughing with her friends. But then the pounding started to get harder and painful that she had to press her forehead with her fingers. _Please…please…please not here…not now…not in front of them…_

She knew she had to get away from her friends before they noticed that she was massaging her forehead. "Guys, I want to go to the toilet for a moment," Lita hid her pain and stood up. 

"Sure, but be quick because we still have dozens of catalog to look through," Mina called out, oblivious of Lita's staggering steps. They continued they conversation. 

Lita looked ahead, trying to clear her aching head. She hoped her friends didn't noticed how sluggish she walked. Her vision blurred and her hearing only heard the insistent pounding of her head. And the headache…God! The pain was nothing like she had ever felt before! It pierced her head mercilessly, repeatedly and she knew within the seconds she would collapse in front of her friends. 

Lita tried to quicken her pace to the toilet but it seemed like that headache had frozen all her body systems. She felt cold and she realized with alarm that she was losing her consciousness. Fast. As if to end her struggling to stay awake, the pain shot through her brain in one powerful thrust. Instantly, Lita lost the battle. She grasped her temples with both hands and fell onto her knees, letting out a cry that brought her friends to her. 

"Lita!" They said in unison, rushing toward her. Lita, who was now lying on the floor, looked blankly at her friends as she tried to stay in focus. The pain quickly consumed her and Lita fell into deep unconsciousness. 

"What had happened to her?" Serena asked as her tears flowed easily out. Ami quickly in action, rushed to the telephone as Rei gently raised Lita's head and put it on her laps. They looked at each in worry and anxious. 

"Help is on the way. I think we should call the guardians and Darien too," Ami said breathlessly. 

* * * * * * 

Nephrite drove like crazy, dodging every vehicle. His mind was centered to one thought, Lita. When Ami called him, he was in the middle of international meeting and the news of Lita fainted had shocked him. For the last hour he had abruptly walked out of the meeting and out of the well-respected committee, rudely crossing and cutting each vehicle and dangerously pushing the car to its speed limits. 

This shouldn't be happening. She still has a year to go and he thought he had two or three weeks to persuade the mule-headed woman to go through medical treatment and have an operation. But he was wrong. It was either that the doctor was wrongly predicted the timing or…or Lita had lied to him. Again. 

The thought hurt him so deeply. The night when she told him about Ian's kiss, he thought she finally learned to trust him and finally to stop deceiving each time she had a problem. Obviously he was wrong. If what he thought was true, Lita had lied to him, when he arrived there he wanted to shake her out of unconsciousness and wrung the lovely neck of hers. Anger and fear made him doubled the speed. 

When he finally entered the road that would take him to the hospital, three monsters came out from nowhere and stood in front of Nephrite's accelerated car. The appearance was so sudden that it took Nephrite by surprise that he thought that there were people tried to cross the road. With all his might, he pressed the brake and the screeching tires cause a cloud of dirt behind. As Nephrite regained his composure from the shock, he heard the annoying sounds of honks and people's shouting from behind. 

As the cloud of dirt cleared out, his vision became clear. The sight in front of him, made he clenched his grasp onto the steering, his jaw tightened and his eyes ominous. Stood there were three monsters snarling with vengeance. Nephrite slowly got out of the car, knowing that if he didn't finish them off, they would interfere the rest of his journey to the hospital. He was oblivious to his surrounding and the people that were clamoring around him. 

"Cowards…" Nephrite hissed when he saw that Ian was not among the hideous monsters. Then he prepared to transform into General. 

He never got the chance as one of the monster flung towards him, unleashing his first attack. Nephrite quickly dodged the unexpected attack and it hit him slight on the shoulder. He staggered back in surprise and took out his sword that he could use even without changing into general, preparing the battle that he knew deep inside he could not win. 

* * * * * * 

"Where the hell is Nephrite?" Kunzite ran his hand through his silver hair. Jadeite said nothing as he looked over the window with his hands braced on the window frame. His eyebrows furrowed in worried. 

"I called an hour ago, and he should be here by now even if he couldn't teleport from the international meeting. Something's up," Jadeite let out his worries. 

"You mean he's in trouble?" Zoisite said slowly, not wanting the scouts to hear it. They were worried and curious enough by Lita's condition and the news that Nephrite was in trouble was something that the general themselves could take care. 

"If he was, he should call us by now," Kunzite reasoned. 

"But if the attacker was Ian, I'm afraid that he'll let the vengeance rule his head instead the brain itself," Jadeite bit his lips. 

"He's not that stupid." Kunzite pushed out the possibility but deep inside he knew that the hatred that he saw in Nephrite's eyes was deep enough to make Nephrite lost his rational. 

Their conversation was interrupted as the doctor came out from Lita's room. People who were very anxious about Lita's health soon surrounded him. 

"Any of you is Miss Kino's family?" 

"We are her family." Serena said firmly. 

"I think you all already know that Lita is suffering from brain tumor and now she…" the doctor's sentence was cut down by Rei's shock. 

"B…brain tumor? As in cancer?" 

The doctor knew that Lita had not told her family about her illness and he let out a resignation sigh over his most stubborn patient. "I gather she didn't tell you." 

When he got no answer from anybody, he decided to tell them what he had planned to tell them when he walked out of Lita's room. "Miss Kino was very resistant when it comes to medical treatment for her illness and when she asked the time that is left for her, I predicted wrongly. I don't realized that her illness would grown this worse within weeks." 

Mina raised her teary eyes as apprehension penetrated her brain. "What are you saying doctor?" 

"I'm saying if you failed to make Miss Kino signed the agreement for an operation anytime soon, you better be prepared for commiserating." 

With that the doctor walked, leaving the scouts stunned and the guardians itched to strangle the doctor. 

"Nephrite…come on where are you?" Jadeite mumbled exasperatedly. 

* * * * * * 

Nephrite rolled on the ground skillfully evaded the endless attack from the monsters. As he stood, readying himself for the next attack, he became aware of her losing strength and energy. The monster had given him any chance to transform into general and now he was fighting with his human energy. 

Earlier he had slay a monster and killing one monster had rewarded him a cut on his temple and bloody wound on his shoulder. That monster didn't even give him chance to call his friends for help because they keep releasing attacks and receiving each of his sword swaying. 

"Come on guys…help me out here," Nephrite whispered and braced himself for another attack from the monster. 

* * * * * * 


End file.
